Cold Lead
by KokoaFurunatto
Summary: Fateful encounters happen only once in your life they say. Although Kellyns fateful encounter was meant to change his life for ever, when a certain blue haired gentleman entered the stage.
1. Chapter 0 - A Nonames Fateful Encounter

_**Writers note -**_

_Alright, so I'm KokoaFurunatto, nice to meet you people. This is my first fanfiction that I upload here and I'm sweating very nervously hahah. I'm not a native english speaker so I thought writing fanfictions would help with improving it! I really hope you guys will enjoy my fic, it's based on a Monster AU my friends and me had loosely for the Pokémon Rangers and I decided to try and flesh it out a bit. I wasn't sure about the rating since I don't know completely what I'll do with this story yet but I hope I won't get shuuned hahah. Enjoy!_

* * *

There is two kinds of people in our world, the ones who have names and the ones who do not.

„Nonames", that is how we are called.

There is only two possible fates for the likes of us.

They say if you are lucky you will be adopted by one of them, and they will grant you a name, chosen by them, as symbol that you are their servant from that moment on. The unlucky ones of us, which is the rest that does not get adopted, will be sold as slaves and will work until death. „They" are the ones who possess names and rule this world.

As you might guess, I am as well a young, ten-year old Noname... although my best friend, the only person in this jail that ever talked to me, gave me and himself a „name". We called each other by the names when no guards were around, so we could feel more human and have conversations with each other. He called himself „Keith" and gave me the name „Kellyn". He said that we had to match and he added that I couldn't have a cool name like him, because I was too adorable. I might be adorable, but I was also very mature for my young age.

Keith was a funny person, he was about three years older than I. His red hair and red eyes reminded me of a burning fire, his skin was tanned and full of mysterious marks. I don't know where the marks came from but he was so tanned due to the work he had to do in the hottest summer we ever experienced. He tried to break out, so they made him suffer in the heat, but nothing made him give up. His smile was like the sun itself, he was always very energetic and optimistic, telling me over and over that we'll both get adopted soon and that we will not end as slaves. I liked Keith a lot. On top of that he wasn't afraid of me or the curse that lasted on me.

Yes, a curse. All the people in jail have avoided me, the inmates, the guards, everyone, except Keith that is. „They" said I was cursed by an ice demon. My hair had just a plain brown colour but the tips of my hair were frozen, no matter what I did the ice on them would never melt. My eyes were light blue and clear as if they were translucent. The guards kept saying that I had no emotion in my eyes and thus must be a demon myself. This curse is the reason, why no one would ever adopt me as their servant. Keith on the other hand always kept saying that the story with that curse was just a big idiocy and in the worst case we would stay together.

I had wished that would be the case, but fate turned out to be very cruel to me soon...

A rich woman entered the jail and started looking at each and every one of the inmates. It was clear that she was someone who possessed a name and wanted to buy one of us. Her green eyes inspected everyone carefully and her nearly white hair flew in all directions while she moved around. It took her a while since she suddenly stopped in front of Keiths and mine cell and stared at Keith. She smiled at him very gently and motherly and asked directly:"Do you want to have a name?"

Keith started to blush, but I could tell that he was really overwhelmed and happy to hear these words. Although in the next second he lowered his head and whispered:"But I don't want to leave my friend alone..." She looked at me for a little while and then back to Keith, her calm voice echoed through the jail:"I'm sorry, but right now I can't afford more than one place for one of you... but I promise to come for your friend once I have more space." The woman and Keith did what the guards called a „pinky promise"... but I could tell that she was lying... she had no interest in someone like me. I didn't want to tell Keith the truth, so I just told him that I was happy for him and would wait. A pathetic lie.

After Keith left my life became cold, no one ever talked to me and the guards only checked if I was alive when they left food for me. I spent most of my days laying on the hard, cold floor, thinking about a lot of things. I thought about how the world might look, if I'd ever have my chance to get adopted or if it was my destiny to end as slave thanks to that icy curse. I lost track of time and space, due to the loneliness, I couldn't tell if it was day or night and what day it even was. I was just laying there, thinking and sobbing every day.

Until I had a fateful encounter that was going to change my life as well.

* * *

It was a few weeks, or hell maybe even a few months after Keith left. Loud steps once again echoed through the complex. Heels, although a type of heels for men, probably from some expensive boots. There was also another noise that resembled a large clothe flowing through the wind, maybe a cape or a long coat. The steps weren't stopping, they were moving as if they knew exactly what they wanted. And then they finally stopped, from what I could tell they were pretty near, but I didn't really care since I knew no one would ever take me with them. Nonetheless I was kind of curious, so I got up and turned around to see whom these loud steps belonged to.

A young man, looking probably around seven or eight years older than I, icy blue, glimmering hair and blue eyes that were piercing through mine. Like I guessed he was wearing a long, classy coat and boots with slight heels. He gave me the chills, it was as if a cold aura surrounded him, and still I couldn't help but get closer to him. I got as near as I could, my face pressed between two cell bars, while my hands where grabbing them tightly. The mysterious visitor came closer and mustered me, shortly after that he reached his hand out and ruffled my hair. His gentle blue eyes were mesmerizing. After a few seconds he turned around to the guard and nearly sung with a very pleased voice:"This boy here, I want to take him with me." The young man turned back to me and once again reached his hand out, but this time he grabbed mine and said:"Let's go home together." I couldn't really comprehend the situation, so I just nodded in utter confusion.

Did this man really just decide to take me with him? Wasn't he horrified and scared by me, like everyone else? I was trying my best to go through my thinking process, but I was interrupted by the rusty, loud noise of the cell door opening whiles a pair of keys aggressively clang against it. There was a moment of silence before the blue haired man pulled me a bit closer to him and slung his coat around me. He looked at me and calmly smiled before he said:"Let's go then, shall we?" The moment we started to move to the exit all the people in the complex started to echo in whisper.

„Look it's that damned demon boy."

„He's cursed."

„Don't look at him or you'll die."

„I can't believe that rich money sack bought someone like that boy."

„He's probably insane."

„This evil child doesn't deserve freedom."

Before anymore malicious things could be spoken, the man suddenly shielded my ears with his hands. They were warm and soft, just like his fluffy coat, even though he had a very cold aura around him.

We finally exited the jail. It was in the middle of the winter and thick snow covered everything. When I thought about it, this whole thing was honestly pretty ironic. After a few steps we reached the mans car. It was a very luxury one and it appeared that he even had a butler who was driving. Once we entered the car, it immediately started moving and an awkward silence filled it.

Luckily that didn't last long:"So, tell me, what name would you like to have?" Again these mesmerizing blue eyes and this time a very bright smile, the face of someone who looked as if he won the lottery. „U-umm...," I stammered, not really able to reply to that sudden question, before I added:"W-what do you mean?" He chuckled at my response:"I'm sorry, you're indeed very adorable. I just meant to ask if there is any name you'd like to have! I don't want to name you something you wouldn't like after all." „O-oh!" I bowed down and raised my head again:"I-I'm sorry! But umm how about... maybe... Kellyn...?" He ruffled my hair a second time this day and happily announced:"How precious, Kellyn it shall be!" I started to blush a little. Suddenly he realized something:"Hoo boy, where are my manners, I absolutely forgot to introduce myself! My name's Ice!" „Berg?", I threw in laughing a little. „If I had a name like that, I'd annoy the staff with dumb puns everyday. Sadly it's just Glazio, and from now on you shall live with me as Kellyn Glazio, my little adorable brother."

Brother. That word resounded in my ears like a blessing. I couldn't believe what I heard, so I pinched myself gently in the cheek, while Ice laughed, but I soon realized: This dream and freedom were reality.

Ice Glazio... what an ironic fateful encounter.

* * *

_**Writers note -**_

_That's it for Chapter 0 so far, I'm sorry for any weird mistakes and I hope you have enjoyed it and will leave some reviews! While you're doing that I'll be eagerly working on Chapter 1. Until next time!_


	2. Chapter 1 - The Truth Behind the Curse

_**Writers note -**_

_Here's Chapter 1! I'm still super nervous about people reading this, the sweat is literally running down left and right in my face. But nonetheless I hope you (still) enjoy! Till Chapter 2! _

* * *

We slowly entered the Glazio manor, my new home. Ice looked at me, noticing that I was nervous. He patted my back lightly and said:"Don't worry Kellyn, there's no reason to be nervous. This is your home now as well and I can't wait to introduce you to the manor staff." I gulped at the word staff. What if these people were scared of me thanks to the curse, or would even take away my newly won freedom and bring me back to that dreaded place?

Negative thoughts filled my head and made me over think myself, while we were going through the entrance corridor. I hadn't realized that Ice stopped walking and bumped into him. I noticed that there was someone else standing right in front of him. I hid a bit behind his coat but also peeked at the other person curiously. It was a woman with bright, mint green hair which was tied together in a funny way. She was wearing a similar outfit as the butler who was driving us today, his name was Noland as much as I recall. I wasn't really able to guess her age, but she seemed older than Ice. Before I had time to continue mustering her, I was pushed right in front of the woman and we had direct eye contact. Ice gently started:"Solana, this is Kellyn my little brother, who'll live with us from now on. Kellyn, this is Solana. She is managing the staff and you could say she's a real manager maid." I tried to greet her, but thanks to the nervines only incomprehensible things exited my mouth. In response to my gibberish she just chuckled. Ice cleared his throat:"I'm sorry, it's still a bit much for Kellyn now. Coming to business, would you prepare a bath, new clothes and a warm meal for him?"

Solana smiled and nodded. She turned around in a perfect 180 degree turn, took a deep breath and then shouted on top of her lungs:"LUNICK, GET OVER HERE!" The next moment was filled with a very loud noise, just as if something or someone was falling down the stairs. A boy, with dark blue and very wild hair, entered the room huffing for air. He seemed a lot older than I, but younger than Ice. In the second he spotted Solana he struck a military like pose and replied with:"Yes Sir Ma'am Sir!" That poor guy seemed even more nervous than I, alone by the way he was standing there. The manager maid gave the boy a deep glare and he instantly froze in position before she asked:"Were you slacking somewhere again?" A very nervous yelling filled the room:"NO MA'AM SIR MA'AM!" Yet another glare before she commanded:"Alright then, take the little master, show him the manor, prepare a bath for him, get him some fresh new clothes and tell Murph he should prepare dinner." I think she got Lunick completely there because the only thing that he replied to her command was:"YES SIM MA'R SIM!" So much about the topic nervines, if anyone was on the edge of his nerves, then it was this boy.

What a truly fearsome woman, it was a wise idea not to mess with Solana, so I quietly followed Lunick on order. We remained silent the whole way that we walked, until we entered the bathroom and the nervous boy suddenly let out a relieved sigh. He turned to me and said:"Oh man, for a second I thought she got me. To be honest, I was taking a nap in the library, but please don't tell Solana, little young master!" „Kellyn," I interrupted before he could say another sentence and laughed a little. „Just Kellyn is fine and your secret is safe with me." Another relieved sigh and he replied in a cheery tone:"Well then, I'm just Lunick for ya."

I had a long and interesting conversation with Lunick while I was bathing. He was apparently 15 years old and he knew Solana since he was little, they both got hired by Ice four years ago. Lunicks job was according to him „bellboy for anything and everything" which kind of made him mad, since he'd love to just sleep everyday instead of doing his duty. Even though she bossed him around, he kind of saw her like a big mean sister. He couldn't tell me much about Solana or about her age but the cheeky bellboy joked around how she must be an old, breasty and grumpy dragon, bossing everyone around. Lunick also called her the „terror maid" and told me that sometimes not even Ice was spared of her wrath. I don't think I've ever laughed that much before. On top of that, all my nervines and bad thoughts vanished as if they never were there to begin with. I was wondering if this was how freedom felt, but nonetheless I enjoyed every second of it.

After that relaxing and enjoyable bath, I changed into the clothes that Lunick had prepared for me. A slightly long dark blue jacket, that was decorated with a bow, a classy white shirt, blue pants to match with the jacket and black leather shoes. They were quite genteel and dressy, I never wore actual clothes like this before. In the jail they only made us wear shreds that looked as if they were antique. Keith always tended to make jokes about it when I felt depressed.

I got completely ready and followed the bellboy into the dining room. Even though Ice said the cook should only prepare a warm meal for me, everyone ended up coming to eat something. I quietly sat down next to Ice, while patiently waiting for the food. Ice looked at me for a few seconds before he commented:"You already look like a different person Kellyn!" I blushed a bit hearing that compliment, or rather I thought it was one, and replied with a quiet:"T-thank you." Solana on the other side of the table was keeping her eyes on Lunick, who got very nervous again and checked his reflection in a spoon, to see whether he had something weird in his face or not. Finally a chubby, brown-haired man in a cook outfit appeared and served the meal to everyone. While he was dishing out every ones plates Lunick whispered to me:"That's the cook Murph, he's a real slowpoke, or to be honest a true slowbro." I chuckled because the cook really resembled a rather slow-paced person when you stared long enough at him. Ice turned around to me and interrupted the whisper conversations I was holding with Lunick, to tell me something which sounded pretty important:"Kellyn, after the meal I'd like you to accompany me to my work room." To be truly honest, I still wasn't sure how to address Ice, whether to stay formal or simply casual like brothers seem to do, so I just nodded silently.

When Solana and Lunick started to bring the dirty dishes back to Murph in the kitchen, Ice stood up and I silently followed him to his work room. It was tinier than all the other rooms in the manor, but it seemed like a very comfortable room to do work in. Near the window was Ices desk and his office chair, both sides of these walls were covered with amazingly big bookshelves and a ladder standing next to one of them and last but not least there were a table and a couch in the room. We sat down on said couch and Ice started:"Kellyn, do you have any idea what that 'curse', that supposedly lasts on you, is?" I just shook my head without any words. „Alright, listen carefully. I will explain you everything."

What? What? What? Did Ice just say „explain"?! The confusion was written all over my face.

I took a deep breath, because if Ice knew what this curse was then the truth might hit my stomach hard. „Truth is, the people were making things up. It's not a curse," Ice stared into my eyes, his face looked as if he didn't wanted to speak it out loud. I got more and more nervous with each second in silence that passed. Suddenly I froze, I knew exactly which words would come next.

„It might be a bit much and probably a shock, but... you're not actually human."

I knew it. A direct hit in the stomach.

Deep silence filled the room. I didn't knew what to reply or even think so I kept quiet and tilted my head. After a few minutes I finally managed to get a question out of my mouth:"If I'm not human, what am I then?" Ice didn't hesitated to answer:"You're either a demon or a spirit. Just like everyone else in this manor." No answer. I couldn't comprehend. This was all just turning more and more surreal. „It's the truth and I can fully understand if you need a few minutes t-," „A few days seem more realistic to me," I interrupted him. Ice probably got nervous himself but he still tried his best to at least cheer me up a little:"Listen, it's not that bad once you accept it. It took me a while as well when I was younger. You're ten, so no matter how mature you seem, you are still a kid." Ice started to go through my hair with his fingers and he was extra careful when he got to the frozen tips of my hair. While he did that, I leaned to his chest and simply closed my eyes. I was to done to continue thinking, so it was a good idea to turn simply my brain off. It was late anyway and I was tired. Everything after that was very blurry, but I think Ice carried me to bed.

When I think about it now, it was good that everyone else thought that I was cursed. If they knew back then that I was a demon or a spirit, they would have probably sold me to some circus, or even worse killed me.

I don't know why or how to explain it but I immediately trusted Ice and felt very safe when I was near him. It took awhile, but in the end it felt really good that he told me the truth about this ominous „curse". Yet there was still a lot that I had to discover about myself.


End file.
